Lueurs d'été
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. Slash SBRL. Deux ans, au-delà du Voile. Deux ans entre la vie et la mort, entre ici et là. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce que Sirius a enduré. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Sirius a survécu ou comment il est revenu. Aucune de ces choses n'a d'importance, à présent.


_Lueurs d'été_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, la fic originale est de thistlerose, je ne suis que la traductrice. Avec autorisation de l'auteur j'ai changé le titre de "From These Glimmerings" à "Lueurs d'été".

* * *

><p><em>Le passé de chaque homme est comme une nuit d'été, éclairé par une luciole butée qui erre de façon imprévisible dans les ténèbres, allumant un visage à mi-phrase, puis le silence, blanc, noir, peut-être une lueur encore un peu plus loin. De ces lueurs, puis-je tisser les fils d'un jour, ramener les mots, la façon dont nous nous tenions et bougions ?<em> (Maxwell Anderson, Anne des Mille Jours)

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Remus Lupin imagine son passé comme un long couloir de portes alignées. Certaines sont solidement fermées et renforcées de nombreux verrous. D'autres sont ouvertes juste un brin. Certaines sont comme des plaies ouvertes, violemment arrachées de leurs gonds, exposant tout leur contenu aux yeux de quiconque aurait trouvé ce chemin dans les souvenirs de Remus. Remus ne lance pas un regard à ces portes.

A travers cette porte, la pleine lune se tient comme un blanc d'œuf éclaboussé contre un ciel d'acier grésillant, et il y a un loup, aux poils gris hérissés et le sang de Remus maculant ses canines. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs, d'environ seize ans, parle : « Je m'en fous, je ne suis pas désolé ; c'était sa putain de faute s'il m'a écouté et il l'aurait mérité s'il... ». Plus loin dans le couloir, il y a une arche sans aucune porte, un voile en lambeaux la remplace.

Derrière une porte à moitié ouverte, deux garçons de douze ans se trouvent dans un dortoir. Il y a des malles à leurs pieds ils sont clairement sur le point de partir quelque part. Un garçon – le plus pâle et fin des deux – dit timidement à l'autre : « L'école va me manquer, je pense, mais j'ai hâte d'être à la maison. »

« Pas moi. » marmonne le garçon aux cheveux noirs, fixant la pointe de ses pieds. « Je _hais_ l'été. »

Le jeune Remus hésite pendant une fraction de seconde puis dit, légèrement défiant : « L'été est ma saison préférée. » C'est la première fois qu'il formule à voix haute un désaccord avec Sirius.

Cela lui vaut un regard méprisant et un sourire railleur « _Bien sûr._ Tu ne dois pas vivre avec mes parents. Pas que je suis pas capable de les supporter. » ajoute le Sirius de douze ans, quelque peu désinvolte. « C'est juste que... » Il fixe ses orteils à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si génial avec l'été ? »

Remus balance ses jambes et jette un regard à la fenêtre ouverte, à travers laquelle il peut voir des montagnes brumeuses et un ciel blanc cassé. « Les nuits sont plus courtes. » répond-t-il, doucement. « J'aime les nuits courtes. »

2.

Et les orages. Remus n'a besoin d'ouvrir aucune porte pour se souvenir comme il aimait les orages d'été.

« On a l'impression que l'air a un goût différent, n'est-ce pas ? » lui a dit une fois Sirius. « Juste avant un orage ? J'ai toujours été capable de dire quand il y en aurait qui éclaterait. Il y a toujours cette sorte de picotement à la base de ma langue. »

C'était bien avant que les mots _langue_ et _picotement_ aient aucune signification, même si présents dans une même phrase formulée par Sirius Black.

Remus se souvient la façon dont l'air semblait se soulever, se souvient le battement sauvage de la pluie sur le toit de la maison de ses parents, en Écosse. D'une certaine façon, les orages de maintenant ne sont plus aussi excitants qu'ils l'étaient dans sa jeunesse.

Derrière une autre porte dans le long couloir des souvenirs de Remus, il est assis, jambes croisées dans son lit, avec une torche moldue sur les genoux. Il a fabriqué une tente rudimentaire avec ses couvertures, pas parce qu'il a peur de l'orage mais parce qu'il peut faire semblant qu'il est en train de camper. Il a un sac plastique plein de marshmallows à côté de lui et un long bâton, de façon à pouvoir les manger correctement. Une fois, il a essayé de les faire griller au-dessus d'une bougie mais sa mère l'a arrêté, pensant qu'il allait accidentellement mettre le feu à la maison.

A l'extérieur de la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'orage rugit violemment dans le jardin. Les branches du pommiers tremblent, secouées. Le ciel est de la couleur de prunes mûres. Derrière les nuages ronflants, la lune grossit. _Fais-la partir_, se souvient d'avoir pensé Remus. _Fais-la partir ailleurs_. Il a onze ans dans ce souvenir, ou douze ans, tout au plus.

La porte suivante montre un autre orage d'été. Celui-ci fait rage à Londres mais Remus en est seulement à demi-conscient. Il est dans le lit de Sirius – qui sera _leur_ lit, une fois qu'il aura le courage de déménager de la maison de ses parents – sur ses mains et genoux, et Sirius le baise sans aucune douceur.

La joue de Remus est sur le coussin et son visage est tourné vers la fenêtre. Il peut voir les réverbères, rendus flous par les fenêtres embuées de pluie. Il cligne des yeux et la sueur présente sur ses cils tombe dans ses yeux, les piquant et rendant tout encore plus flou. Le tonnerre donne l'illusion qu'un métro passe dans l'appartement.

Sirius s'enfonce puis ressort du corps de Remus. Ses doigts glissent sur la verge de Remus. L'air est si épais et humide que c'est comme si Sirius l'y pousse directement à travers. Il veut que Sirius le baise à travers le matelas, à travers le sol. Il veut Sirius aussi profondément en lui qu'il peut l'être, hait la sueur luisante entre leurs corps. Il ne veut rien entre eux, même pas la peau.

Après leur orgasme, ils restent allongés, Sirius toujours au-dessus de Remus, son membre, à présent mou, toujours en lui, et Remus se souvient que l'orage fait toujours rage. Il se sent bizarrement triomphant, comme si lui et Sirius avaient battu l'orage, d'une certaine façon, comme s'ils l'avaient dépassé, vaincu, _baisé_.** (1)**

_Fais-le partir, _se souvient-il d'avoir vaguement pensé, tandis que Sirius embrasse sa nuque. _Fais partir le fait que je vis toujours avec mes parents, le fait que je dois partir en mission demain, le fait qu'il y a une guerre qui fait rage. Fais partir tout ce qui n'est pas juste nous._

3.

La plupart des souvenirs de Remus – ceux de sa jeunesse, du moins – sont moins clairs. Ils lui reviennent en flashs, en rubans. Ils se balancent comme des fils de cerf-volants, juste hors de portée. Ils s'approchent un peu quand il ferme les yeux et se concentre mais même là, c'est comme s'il regardait à travers un trou de serrure.

Les premières pastèques de l'été. Le craquant et la douleur dans ses dents de devant parce que c'est tellement froid, mais le jus est sucré, si sucré, et ça chatouille tandis que ça coule sur son menton. Avalant et s'étouffant avec une des petites graines noires.

« Hey, faisons un concours de crachat ! » lance quelqu'un – probablement James.

Et puis il y a les rires, et le son des crachats et les graines de pastèque volent et les rires redoublent quand quelqu'un, inévitablement, glisse sur un mollard. Quelques filles les voient et font une grimace dégoûtée. « Bande d'animaux. » dit l'une d'elle, et Remus est secrètement amusé car il s'est rarement senti aussi humain.

La meilleure partie, c'est quand Sirius le prend à l'écart et commence à lécher le jus de pastèque de son visage et de son cou. La façon dont Sirius l'a éloigné des autres est perdue dans le temps et peu importante. Ce qui importe, c'est sa langue si froide si la peau chauffée de Remus et que, quand sa langue rencontre celle de Remus, elle est sucrée comme le jus de pastèque. Les fougères craquent sous eux tandis qu'ils chutent au sol.

4.

De la bière fraîche un jour chaud, lourd et humide. Il est allongé sur son ventre, simplement en jeans. Il se trouve sur le sol de la cuisine, parce que le linoléum est plus frais que la moquette dans la chambre, à lire un bouquin et boire de la bière.

Sirius s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui pique la bouteille des mains. Remus pense que Sirius va la boire, mais, non, Sirius renverse la bouteille et déverse ce qu'il reste de bière sur le dos et les épaules de Remus.

C'est froid, et ça le fait frissonner tandis que le liquide se rassemble dans le creux de son dos. Remus a à peine le temps de mettre son livre en sécurité avant que Sirius ne monte sur lui, enfourchant ses hanches et lapant la bière. Il aime utiliser sa langue, remarque Remus. Il est ainsi depuis qu'il est devenu Animagus.

Remus pense que ce serait beaucoup mieux si Sirius lui enlevait son jeans, le retournait et le prenait dans sa bouche. Il est trop excité et la pensée de cette langue, encore froide et piquante de la bière, le léchant _là_...

Mais il est heureux, avec la langue de Sirius sur le côté de son cou, sur ses épaules, derrière son oreille. Remus arque le dos et Sirius roule la bouteille de bière vide sur ses tétons et son ventre.

5.

Le lac Coniston, la dernière semaine d'août. Le gros des vacanciers est déjà rentrée à la maison, à cette heure, mais Remus et Sirius s'attardent encore un peu. Il y a des affaires qui les attendent à Londres. Des affaires importantes. Mais ils ne veulent pas y penser, pas tout de suite.

Le lac est brumeux, de petit matin. Remus se tient sur la rive de galets et de minuscules vagues lèchent ses chevilles. Sirius se plaint bruyamment d'être réveillé et d'avoir faim. S'il doit être debout à cette heure indécente, il mérite quelque chose à manger. Et du thé.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te lever avec moi. » dit Remus.

« Tu faisais du bruit. Je me suis réveillé. »

« Désolé. »

Sirius passe un bras autour de la taille de Remus et le rapproche de lui. « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Calme et...gris. Il est trop tôt pour des descriptions poétiques. Et si on allait petit-déjeuner, maintenant ? »

« L'endroit n'est même pas encore ouvert. »

« Ce sera ouvert le temps qu'on arrive là-bas si on marche. » Sirius pose son menton sur l'épaule de Remus. « Des scones frais. » murmure-t-il. « De la crème fraîche en grumeaux. Du brandy butter. Du thé Darjeeling. En feuilles, pas en sachets. Des saucisses. Des champignons. Du porridge chaud. Des crumpets grillés. De la confiture d'abricot. » Il éclate de rire quand l'estomac de Remus gargouille. **(2)**

« Allez, viens. » l'amadoue Sirius. Il commence à tirer Remus hors de l'eau. « Ça caille trop, de toute façon. »

Remus hésite encore un moment, puis se laisse emporter. Tandis qu'il se retourne, le lac miroite comme l'intérieur d'un coquillage et le cri d'une mouette se fait écho à travers le brouillard. Sirius dit quelque chose, mais le sifflement du vent sur le lac emporte ses mots. Le cri de la mouette tiraille le cœur de Remus, mais la poigne de Sirius est plus forte.

_Je reviendrais_, pense Remus.

Excepté qu'il ne reviendra pas. On est en 1981, et c'est juste quelques semaines avant que Sirius ne le quitte sans aucun mot d'explication et Remus ne le verra plus pendant treize ans. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, les Potter seront morts, on croira Peter mort et Remus courra à travers les couloirs de sa mémoire, essayant de trouver l'endroit où tout a dérapé, où il s'est trompé. Sirius le regardera depuis le seuil des portes et ses yeux seront de la couleur du lac à l'aube, et Remus lui claquera les portes au visage, résonnant comme le son du marteau final.

Remus veut rester dans ce souvenir, parce que c'est le dernier souvenir heureux qu'il aura pendant environ treize ans. Mais le souvenir est terminé. Il est temps pour lui de revenir au présent.

I.

Dans le présent, Remus a mal d'avoir été assis trop longtemps, et son dos est raide. Les souvenirs se regroupent en amas comme des algues dans son cerveau. Il secoue la tête, mais ça ne fait que lui donner un peu plus le vertige.

Quelqu'un place une tasse de thé chaud entre ses doigts. Levant la tête, il voit Poppy Pomfresh lui accorder un sourire las.

« Combien de temps ? » Sa voix est rauque. Ça le surprend. Il fait presque tomber son thé, mais Poppy le sauve d'une possible brûlure d'un mouvement vif de sa baguette.

« Plus d'une heure. » répond-t-elle. « Presque deux, je pense. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. »

« Et a-t-il... ? » Le regard de Remus passe à la silhouette immobile dans le lit d'hôpital. « Y a-t-il eu aucune... ? »

« Réponse ? » finit-elle pour lui. « Aucune que j'ai vue, et je faisais attention pendant tout ce temps. Bien sûr, c'est difficile à dire. Je ne suis pas une Legilimens. Mais je n'ai remarqué aucune réaction physique. »

Elle touche l'épaule de Remus. « Il est tard. Je vais me coucher. J'imagine que vous voulez rester avec lui... ? »

« Oui. » répond Remus, doucement.

« Et j'imagine que Harry sera bientôt là. » Elle garde le silence pendant un moment, et quand elle reprend la parole, son ton est très doux. « N'abusez pas trop, il faut laisser le temps agir. Vous allez vous fatiguer, et lui aussi. Il est en vie. Ce n'est pas rien. Ça ne fait que deux jours. Considérant où il était... »

Remus a besoin de plus que ça, et elle semble le sentir. « Il est très fort. »

« Je suis sa force. » répond Remus. « C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, une fois. » Mais il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de quand.

Poppy serre brièvement son épaule. Puis, elle s'éloigne et s'en va ramasser tout son matériel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus est seul avec Sirius.

Remus dépose son thé avec précaution sur le sol, recule sa chaise et se lève. Ses jambes le supportent à peine. Il titube jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte et agrippe le rebord. L'air nocturne est frais, et sent le pin. Il inspire profondément, penche sa tête en arrière et ouvre les yeux.

Le ciel est plein d'étoiles. Il peut voit Altair, l'étoile la plus brillante du Sagittaire, et le cœur rouge du Scorpion. La Voie Lactée est une pâle éclaboussure à travers le ciel. Le monde est incliné, pense Remus, et tout – les constellations, la lune, le soleil – tombe vers l'ouest. Laissant quoi ? L'automne, puis l'hiver. Les étoiles d'hiver.

_Sirius._

Malgré le fait que chaque muscle de son corps lui fasse mal, Remus se retourne et regarde le lit. Sirius est totalement immobile, excepté pour la lente et faible respiration qui soulève son thorax. Sa peau translucide colle à ses os comme un linceul et Remus peut voir courir ses veines, dessous.

Deux ans, au-delà du Voile. Deux ans entre la vie et la mort, entre ici et là.

_« Entre l'idée et la réalité, » _murmure Remus pour lui-même, d'un ton morne. __« Entre___ l'esquisse du geste et l'acte, se glisse l'ombre. » _

Il ne peut pas imaginer ce que Sirius a enduré. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Sirius a survécu, ou comment il est revenu. Aucune de ces choses n'a d'importance, à présent.

Les cheveux de Sirius ; c'est ce qui lui fait le plus mal au cœur, ce soir. Ses magnifiques cheveux qui avaient pour habitude de cascader dans le dos de Sirius, que Remus avait l'habitude d'emmêler entre ses doigts.

A présent, ce ne sont que des nœuds emmêlés qui empestent les potions fortifiantes, qui crépitent et restent accrochés aux doigts de Remus quand il les touche. C'est injuste, pense Remus. Profondément, totalement injuste. **(3)**

Sans autre pensée, Remus fait venir à lui un peigne, une bassine d'eau chaude et une petite bouteille de shampoing. Il regagne sa chaise près du lit, et, soigneusement, si soigneusement qu'il ne frôle pas une seule fois la peau de Sirius, il rassemble les long cheveux noirs dans sa main et les arrange comme une auréole, sur le coussin. Puis, toujours aussi soigneusement, il les lave et les sèche, puis les peigne jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent dans la lueur des torches mourantes, comme ils le devraient.

C'est presque l'aurore quand il a fini. Il peut entendre les oiseaux se réveiller dans les arbres. A moitié endormi, il se rassied et frotte ses yeux secs de la paume de ses mains. Il se demande si Sirius est vraiment endormi ou s'il a la moindre conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Ses yeux sont clos ; les cils, si long et épais, tirent cruellement sur ses paupières.

A-t-il seulement conscience de tout ce que Remus a essayé de lui montrer, avec sa légilimencie rudimentaire ? Il y a des moments où, quand Remus s'était baladé à travers ses souvenirs, il avait senti comme une présence, à seulement quelques pas derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Remus admet que ça ne peut être qu'une illusion. Pomfresh a dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucune réaction physique...

Remus baille. Durant les quarante-huit heures qui ont suivi le retour de Sirius, il a à peine dormi. « Mais si je dors... » murmure-t-il. « ...je pourrais ne pas rêver de toi, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter ne pas te voir, même la durée d'un songe. »

« Ou... » continue-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation. « ...il se pourrait que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et que si je vais me coucher _dans_ mon rêve, je pourrais en fait me réveiller. Et si je me réveille et découvre que tu n'es pas là... »

Sa gorge se serre, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Sirius doit vivre, pense-t-il. Il doit se réveiller. C'était Sirius qui, quand ils n'étaient encore que des garçons, avait fait sortir Remus de sa coquille et lui avait appris à vivre – pour un bref moment, en tout cas. C'est maintenant à Remus de libérer Sirius du sort dont il semble être prisonnier.

_Si seulement Dumbledore était là._ La pensée se glisse parmi les autres. Remus se sent soudain très jeune. Si seulement Dumbledore était là. Il saurait quoi faire. Il pourrait tout réparer.

_Non, il ne pourrait pas_, se réprimande Remus. Aussi puissant Legilimens que Albus Dumbledore ait été, il n'avait jamais compris Sirius, n'aurait pas su comment le sauver.

« Me laisseras-tu encore entrer ? » demande Remus à haute-voix. Il a pénétré l'esprit de Sirius une fois depuis son retour, et les ténèbres et le trouble présents l'avaient submergé. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, à y penser, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

_J'ai besoin d'un signe. Un signe qui dit que tu es conscient de qui tu es, de qui je suis._

Il couvre la main de Sirius de la sienne. Les os sont fragiles, comme ceux d'un oiseau. Il tient ses souvenirs près de lui, comme une torche, et dit : « Je vais encore essayer. Tu dois me laisser entrer. Tu dois me laisser te montrer le chemin de retour. D'accord, Sirius ? »

Il n'y a aucune réponse, bien sûr. Le soleil se lève, dans le dos de Remus. Autour d'eux, le château commence à se réveiller. Harry est sur le chemin pour la Grande-Bretagne.

_Et je vais te sauver._

Tenant toujours la main de Sirius, Remus se penche au-dessus du lit et murmure :_ « Legilimens. » _

6.

La mémoire de Sirius s'étend comme une ville en ruines. S'il y existe un chemin, il a été perdu sous les murs écroulés et les portes défoncées, et les herbes folles. De lourdes et suffocantes ténèbres recouvrent absolument tout. Elles irritent la gorge de Remus et lui donnent l'impression qu'il se trouve dans les entrailles de la terre. Enterré. Oublié.

_Es-tu avec moi, Sirius ?_

Remus avance un peu, sondant l'espace, et s'arrête. Il y a une voix, pense-t-il. Elle est faible, à peine un soupir, et il doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Après ce qui semble être un siècle, il la perçoit à nouveau.

« J'aime le ciel d'été. »

Instinctivement, Remus lève les yeux, mais c'est comme si ses yeux étaient couverts de suie.

« Pourquoi ? » demande une autre voix.

Remus attend.

« Parce que. » répond le jeune Sirius, de mauvaise grâce, comme si la réponse lui avait été arrachée. « La plupart des membres de ma famille de tarés ont été nommés d'après des étoiles d'hiver. C'est bien de ne pas voir leurs homonymes à chaque fois que je lève la tête. »

Remus imagine le ciel comme il l'a vu il y a seulement quelques instants, à travers la fenêtre. Le bleu si profond qu'il en est presque noir. Le pâle ruban qu'est la Voie Lactée. Des étoiles à l'infini. Antarès, brillant comme un rubis, les ailes déployées du Cygne, Cassiopée dans sa chaise. A ça, Remus ajoute un croissant de lune, l'odeur et la sensation de l'herbe froide et de la terre. Le chant des criquets.

Ça pourrait être n'importe quelle nuit d'été de leur enfance, et Remus l'offre à Sirius, dont il ignore s'il est conscient ou non de la présence de Remus dans son esprit.

_Est-ce que tu vois ça ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Est-ce que tu es là ?_

7.

« Sirius ? Je sais que tu es ici. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Remus ne peut voir l'interlocuteur mais la voix appartient à un jeune garçon.

« Ouvre la porte maintenant ou je vais le dire à Mère ! »

_Regulus._

La voix devient soudain plaintive. « S'il te plaît ? »

Il n'y a pas de réponse et Remus se demande de quelle année date ce souvenir. A l'évidence, avant que Sirius ne fuie la maison et sûrement avant que Regulus ne soit réparti à Serpentard.

Remus se souvient d'une conversation. Quelques semaines après la Répartition, suite à une mauvaise confrontation avec le groupe de Rogue – auquel Regulus s'était déjà attaché...

« Il s'est fait directement un chez soi, hein ? » cracha Sirius avec fureur, tamponnant ses blessures dues aux sortilèges avec un baume donné par Pomfresh. « Et pendant toutes les vacs, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Me suivait partout, me suppliant de le laisser entrer dans ma chambre, me demandant de lui parler de cette putain d'école, la fermant pas une seule seconde... »

_Il voulait être avec toi, _pense Remus. _Et, secrètement, tu voulais ça. Tu l'as rejeté parce que tu étais sûr qu'il allait être à Serpentard mais tu t'es quand même senti trahi quand c'est arrivé. Tu le blâmes lui et toi-même. _

Remus essaie d'imaginer Regulus Black comme il avait dû l'être avant sa Répartition. A dix ou onze ans, Regulus était plus petit que Sirius, bien qu'il le dépasserait de quelques pouces en quelques années. Il serait plus mince et sa peau, pâle, parce qu'il serait resté dans la demeure familiale. Son visage aurait été fort ressemblant à celui de Sirius, excepté pour les lèvres plus fines et la lueur de malice dans les yeux gris.

Cette lueur avait-elle toujours été là ou Regulus l'avait-il acquise une fois à Poudlard ? Remus l'ignore ; il n'a jamais vu Regulus avant sa Répartition.

Véridique ou non, Sirius devrait avoir une image plus complète de son frère, pense Remus. Il imagine Regulus se tenant debout, face à la porte fermée de la chambre de Sirius, sa petite main blanche sur la poignée. Regulus jette un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule – s'attendant à Kreacher, peut-être, ou à un de leurs parents. Puis, il essaie à nouveau.

« Sirius, _s'il te plaît... _»

Remus veut capturer ces mots dans ses mains et les offrir à Sirius. _Voilà ton frère,_ pense-t-il,_ l'été avant que tu ne le perdes. Prends ça. Quand tu te réveilleras, je te dirais des choses qui te rendront fier de lui._

8.

Le gargouillis heureux d'un bébé.

Immédiatement, Remus sait quand et où il se trouve. C'est la fin de l'été et Harry a tout juste un mois. Ils se trouvent dans le jardin des Potter, eux tous, ensemble. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois, mais ce n'en est pas tellement loin.

Le jardin est plein de chèvrefeuilles et de roses. Le ciel est rose et mauve, la lune est à moitié pleine. Le ventre de Lily est toujours arrondi par la grossesse et son visage possède toujours son éclat. Elle est assise sur une couverture posée sur l'herbe et coupe les queues des fraises tandis que James s'affaire au barbecue. Il porte un tablier où il est inscrit _"Embrassez le Chef"_ sur son torse gonflé. C'est son propre tablier, qu'il n'arrête pas de leur dire. Il a été _domestiqué_ et semble en être très fier. La lumière du grill vacille sur le verre de ses lunettes.

Peter et sa petite amie, Emmeline, se trouvent dans la cuisine, se chamaillant sur la radio. Au désarroi de tous, Emmeline s'est avérée être une fan d'ABBA. Il y a un hourra collectif quand Peter parvient à arracher le cadran de ses mains et que les hurlements électroniques de Pink Floyd résonnent dans le jardin.

Remus se souvient être assis à côté de Lily, chipant des fraises quand elle ne regarde pas.

Sirius se tient au milieu de la pelouse, tenant Harry bien haut haut-dessus de sa tête. Il tourne sur lui-même et Harry lève ses bras potelés avec excitation. Remus peut voir leurs sourires tandis qu'ils tourbillonnent ; celui de Sirius est blanc, celui d'Harry, d'un rose brillant.

« Ne le laisse pas tomber. » l'avertit Lily.

Sirius éclate de rire. « Je tomberais en premier ! »

_C'est vrai_, pense Remus, soudain glacé. Sirius et Harry tournent encore plus vite ensemble. Remus veut fermer les yeux, mais il sait que ça ne l'empêchera pas de voir.

Il tend les bras. _Je te rattraperai, Sirius._

_Mais tu ne l'as pas fait._

9.

Remus chancelle.

_Sirius ?_

Mais il n'y a plus de mots. Remus cherche à tâtons dans le noir, ne trouve rien et la scène change.

Cette scène est plus claire que les précédentes. Remus voit la cuisine du numéro 12, Grimmauld Place comme c'était l'été où Sirius était rentré, juste après l'avoir donné à l'Ordre du Phénix comme quartier général. Il y a la table et les chaises bancales, les casseroles rouillées, les toiles d'araignée, l'épaisse couche de poussière.

Et voilà Sirius, l'air maigre et fatigué, ses cheveux tombant jusqu'à ses coudes, enchevêtrés. Il est assis à la table, avec une cuillère en main. Remus le rejoint, avec une seconde cuillère et un bac de crème glacée entre eux.

« C'est le goût "chocolat fudge brownie toffee amande menthe". »

« Vraiment ? » Il n'y a pas la moindre note d'intérêt dans le ton de Sirius.

« Non. Mais c'est quelque chose de ridicule comme ça. Goûte. »

Ils mangent en silence. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, Sirius laisse sa cuillère dans le bac et fait mine de s'éloigner.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit-il, quand Remus lui lance un regard interrogateur. « C'est trop...riche. C'est..._trop_. » Ses yeux sillonnent la cuisine et Remus – pas celui assis à la table mais celui qui voyage dans les souvenirs de Sirius – peut voir la peur à l'état pur dans ses yeux.

Les ténèbres ferment la scène, érodent ses bords. Déjà, certains détails – la forme des casseroles et des poêles, la couleur des bocaux – deviennent indistincts, comme si le souvenir échappait à Sirius.

_Reste avec moi,_ supplie Remus._ Reste._

Que s'était-il passé d'autre, ici ? Il y avait eu un baiser, il s'en rappelait. Sirius ne voulait – ou ne pouvait – pas manger la crème glacée, alors Remus s'était levé, l'avait pris par les épaules et l'avait embrassé.

_Un baiser qui a le goût de chocolat et de crème. Un baiser froid. Un léger sursaut de la part de Sirius tandis que la langue froide de Remus appuie contre ses dents. Des doigts froids qui touchent les tempes de Sirius, glissant dans ses cheveux. S'accrochant l'un à l'autre dans cette cuisine qui s'obscurcit et frissonnant, malgré la chaleur de l'été._

Remus frissonne.

_Je n'ai plus jamais eu chaud après ça._

Remus ne parvient pas à dire de qui vient cette pensée.

10.

La cuisine se dissout. Remus tâtonne aveuglement. Cela fait deux fois à présent que Sirius a semblé conscient de sa présence, conscient de lui-même.

_Tu es ici. Ces souvenirs sont brisés mais ils existent. Où es-tu ? Tout va bien. Je suis ici. Harry arrive. Nous ne te laisserons plus avoir mal, je te le promets._

Rien.

Mais ce rien ne veut pas dire absence. Sirius est ici.

_Sirius est ici_, se dit Remus, tandis qu'il avance encore. _Est ici, est ici, esticiestici..._

Les mots tombent en cascade dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur rythme. _Esticiesticiestici_...Comme un souffle qui s'échappe de lèvres entrouvertes.

Il y a une tache grise, à peine discernable dans les ténèbres. Remus force sa vision mais, tandis que la tache s'étire jusqu'à ce qu'elle emplisse la vision de Remus, ses bords ne s'affinent jamais. Brièvement, Remus se demande si c'est ce qu'a vu Sirius derrière le Voile, juste la grisaille, aussi terne qu'un brouillard.

Puis, un cri, trop rauque et aigu pour être humain, déchire le gris et Remus sait quand et où il est. C'est le Lac Coniston et quelque part, un peu plus loin, deux jeunes Remus et Sirius se trouvent à son bord, à la fin de l'été, à la fin de leur bonheur.

_Te rappelles-tu exactement comment c'était, Sirius ? J'avais les pieds dans l'eau et tes bras étaient autour de moi. Je voulais rester. Tu essayais de me faire reculer. Tu étais contrarié parce que je t'avais réveillé. Je n'avais pas fait exprès._

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te lever avec moi. » La voix est très faible. Les mots sont hésitants, comme s'ils étaient seulement à moitié rappelés. Remus ne peut pas voir qui les prononce.

« Tu faisais du bruit. Je me suis réveillé. »

« Désolé. »

Silence. Remus attend.

Quand les mots reviennent, ils sont dits à voix basse et de façon incertaine, et ils ne proviennent pas du brouillard devant lui.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe après._

Le cœur de Remus tremble dans sa poitrine mais il reste debout. Il ne doit pas laisser le sort se briser à présent.

_Tu as plaisanté_, pense Remus. _Je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps. Il faisait beau ce matin-là. Pas tout à fait comme tu te le rappelles. Le brouillard était épais mais on pouvait voir les arbres et les montagnes de chaque côté. Il fallait plisser les yeux pour les voir mais ils étaient là. C'était beau. Tu voulais petit-déjeuner._

_Je voulais rester avec toi,_ dit Sirius faiblement. _Je ne me rappelle pas avoir voulu petit-déjeuner. Je me rappelle avoir eu un peu peur qu'on ne puisse pas du tout partir si on ne partait pas sur le champ. Il y avait des rumeurs sur toi, de quel côté tu étais réellement et j'essayais toujours de les ignorer. Mais tu hésitais et je pensais – je pensais "Au diable, qu'on reste ici, juste nous deux." Je ne l'ai pas juste pensé, je l'ai dit. Je suis sûr de l'avoir dit. Tu n'as pas entendu._

_Je n'ai jamais entendu._

_Non, tu n'as jamais entendu._ La voix de Sirius est plus faible, à présent, chaque mot semble lui parvenir seulement au prix d'un grand effort. _Je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours. J'ai oublié tout le reste – sauf ce que tu m'as montré – mais je me rappelle de ça. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester ici, à présent. Je sais que ce n'est pas réel mais c'est assez agréable. On pourrait, Moony ?_

La tentation est forte. Rester ici, dans ce souvenir fragile, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Harry et Madame Pomfresh essaieraient de les arracher l'un à l'autre, mais peut-être qu'ensemble, ils seront assez forts...

_Non. Viens avec moi, Sirius._

Hors du château, le soleil se sera levé. Il y aura de la rosée sur l'herbe et elle brillera comme des opales. Les animaux de la forêt et de la montagne se réveilleront. Il y aura de la bruyère et des ajoncs, et le lac, et les clochettes sonnantes des commerçants de Pré-au-lard tandis qu'ils ouvraient leurs portes. Il y aura l'odeur du pain frais et des tartes. Et tout ça sera réel. Ils seront capables de le toucher, de le goûter, de le voir, de l'entendre, de le sentir.

Et Harry serait là, avec les yeux de Lily et le sourire espiègle de James.

_Viens avec moi_, supplie Remus. _Je t'aime tellement et j'ai besoin de plus que ces souvenirs. J'ai essayé de me convaincre qu'ils étaient suffisants mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles et que tu me regardes. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes. Je t'aiderai. Je te montrerai des choses. Nous nous fabriquerons de nouveaux souvenirs. Il y a tant de choses que nous n'avons jamais pu faire. Il y a encore tellement de temps. L'été n'est pas encore terminé. Viens avec moi. Tu dois venir avec moi maintenant, Sirius._

II.

Remus est allongé sur le lit. Quelque chose de doux et qui sent le propre caresse sa joue. Il ouvre les yeux et voit Sirius à côté de lui, toujours endormi ou inconscient. Quelqu'un roule une couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Remus.

_Harry._

Est-ce que ça a marché ?

L'esprit de Remus tâtonne mais il est trop épuisé pour penser aux mots du sort, encore moins les prononcer. Ses yeux se ferment de leur propre accord.

_S'il te plaît..._

La dernière chose dont Remus est conscient avant que le sommeil vienne l'emporter, c'est le contact d'une main désespérément fine qui tient la sienne, s'accrochant à elle comme à une planche de salut.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>as if they outraced it, outfought it, out_fucked_ it : évidemment, pas facile à rendre en français, le jeu de mot sur "out". J'ai déjà dit que je détestais traduire des lemons ? Comme le disent si bien les anglophones "I suck at this".

**(2)** Moi et la gastronomie anglaise, ça fait zéro...surtout quand il n'existe pas de traduction française sur Wikipédia (toutes les infos viennent de la très chère encyclopédie libre). Donc, les scones sont des petits gâteaux/pains britanniques qu'on mange en général avec des aliments sucrés. La crème fraîche en grumeaux ("clotted cream"), elle, est une sorte de crème fraîche épaisse obtenue en faisant chauffer du lait de vache non pasteurisé et en le laissant reposer plusieurs heures. Le brandy butter (cité en tant que "rum butter" dans la VO) est une sauce sucrée épaisse à la texture crémeuse faite avec du cognac, du beurre doux, et du sucre, souvent servie pendant la période de Noël. Du porridge est de la bouillie de céréales. Des crumpets sont des petites crêpes moelleuses et épaisses. Beaucoup d'éléments cités par Sirius font en fait partie du "cream tea" ou "Devonshire tea".

**(3)** This is wrong, Remus thinks. Deeply, fundamentally wrong. : et comme toujours, je n'arrive jamais à rendre toute la force du mot "wrong" en français. Parce que "ça ne paraît pas normal" ou "ça paraît mal", c'est encore trop éloigné du sens anglais. Parfois, je trouve la langue française vraiment pauvre...on a des milliers de mots mais aucun n'arrive à résumer "wrong".

**Le résumé fait référence à un extrait d'une pièce de théâtre, **_**Anne des mille jours**_** (Richard and Anne en VO), dont le scénario a été écrit par Maxwell Anderson. Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction antérieure et ai donc traduit de moi-même. La pièce de théâtre parle de Anne Boleyn, la seconde épouse d'Henri VIII qui ne lui donna qu'une fille (alors qu'il désirait un fils pour lui succéder), il l'a fit accuser d'adultère et d'inceste et la fit décapiter à la Tour de Londres.  
><strong>

**Une deuxième référence est faite par Remus à un poème de T.S. Eliot "The Hollow Men" pour le « _Entre l'idée et la réalité_, _entr___e___ l'esquisse du geste et l'acte, se glisse l'ombre » _(Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act, falls the shadow) Un poème, publié en 1925 que j'ai trouvé très beau et que je vous conseille de lire si votre anglais est assez bon =)**

**Je me suis également permis de mélanger un peu la version anglaise et la version française de certains noms. Pompom Pomfresh (français), Poppy Pomfrey (anglais) devient donc Poppy Pomfresh chez moi. Comme toujours, je garde les noms anglais des Maraudeurs mais garde en général les appellations françaises pour Poudlard, etc. On dira que c'est la particularité de mon style ;)**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi cette magnifique fic de Thistlerose, dont je trouve que le Sirius post-Azkaban est le plus réaliste que j'ai jamais vu décrit. J'espère avoir rendu justice à la poésie de sa prose et m'excuse si la traduction n'est certainement pas au niveau de l'original.**

**Une bonne année 2012 à vous tous !**

**Sorn  
><strong>


End file.
